Les drabbles d'un jardinier
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Comme le titre, l'indique ici ce sont les drabbles de la part d'un jardinier que l'on connaît bien...
1. L'espoir

**Titre **Les drabbles d'un jardinier

**Note **: Bonjour, voici des nouveaux drabbles sur SDA ! Merci, à Mana pour cette correction.

**Drabble 1 – Espoir**

* * *

J'ai toujours eu de l'espoir pour vous, monsieur Frodon. Oui, même si je ne suis qu'un simple jardinier au service des bonnes familles. L'espoir est toujours autour de nous, monsieur Frodon. Je vous aime et je ne vais pas vous abandonner. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. L'espoir vit toujours en nous même si nous ne sommes plus chez nous dans la Comté. Notre maison me manque et la bonne nourriture des hobbits aussi. Malgré cela, j'ai toujours espoir que l'on revienne sains et saufs de cette aventure, mais je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de retour...

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Une review ? **


	2. Le dégoût

**Titre **Les drabbles d'un jardinier

**Note **: Bonjour, voici des nouveaux drabbles sur SDA !

**Drabble 2 – Le dégoût **

Monsieur Frodon ne veut pas me croire à propos Gollum. Il m'a dit qu'il a de la peine pour cette créature, mais moi je n'ai pas confiance en cette chose qui est Gollum.. C'est un lâche, un menteur et un traître. Il ne pense qu'à l'anneau de pouvoir et son comportement envers Frodon est malsain.. Il me répugne et cette bête ne m'inspire pas la fiabilité. Il est avec nous seulement pour récupérer cette bague maudite. Il manipule monsieur Frodon et je n'aime pas trop ça.. Je sens que cette histoire va mal se finir…


	3. La peur

**Titre :** les drabbles d'un jardinier

**Note : **merci à Mana pour la correction !

**Drabble 3 – La peur**

J'ai peur pour monsieur Frodon. J'ai la hantise qu'il finisse aussi mal que Gollum à cause du pouvoir de l'anneau qui le rend de plus en plus faible chaque jours. Je remarque ce changement sur son visage et sur ses réflexes. Je me pose des questions sur la sincérité de cette créature et je n'ai pas confiance en lui.. Ça va faire des heures qu'on marche et je peux voir la fatigue de monsieur Frodon devant moi. Je me précipite vers lui pour le maintenir debout et je lis de la peur dans ses yeux…


	4. L'amitié

**Chapter 4: L'amitié**

**Titre :**** les drabbles d'un jardinier**

**Note ****: **Merci, Manna pour sa dernière correction ( son profil : Mana2702 )

**Remerciement ****:** Merci pour tes reviews ( AsukaTirento ) sur mes drabbles.

**Drabble 4 - L'amitié **:

* * *

Cela va faire des années que je connais monsieur Frodon Sacquet et c'est un ami que j'apprécie beaucoup. C'est quelqu'un de très important dans la Comté. C'était une personne joyeuse qui aimait la vie jusqu'à l'arrivée maudit de cet anneau ! Il a changé, mais pas comme on l'aurait pu espérer. Mais, je ne peux pas l'abandonner si près du but. Nous sommes presques arrivés en Mordor et il devient agressif envers moi. Mais, il est mon ami et le restera. L'amitié est notre seul moyen de survivre dans ce monde hostile rempli d'Orques.


	5. Épine

**Titre :**** les drabbles d'un jardinier**

**Note ****: **Ce texte a été corrigé par Marie, l'une des bêtas qui me suit encore, merci à toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi le terme** " Épine"** dans le générateur de mots aléatoires pour me motiver à écrire….Mon cerveau est en mode " **page blanche**". Si je n'avais plus eu de bêta, je pense que j'aurai mis fin à l'écriture….

**Remerciement ****:** Merci pour tes reviews ( **AsukaTirento** ) sur mes drabbles. Tes commentaires m'encouragent beaucoup pour les prochains txt. ( **s'il y a un truc qu'on a pas vu dans le txt, n'hésite pas à me le dire dans les com's…**) Merci, **Almayen** pour sa correction.

**Drabble 5 - ****Épine**:

* * *

Cela va faire des jours que l'on marche vers le Mordor et monsieur Frodon s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Il a comme des ronces au bout de ses pieds et je m'angoisse pour lui à chaque instant. Je ne peux pas exprimer sa blessure au fond de lui. Moi aussi, je ressens des épines au bout des doigts et à l'intérieur de moi. C'est une affection étrange que j'éprouve à contrecœur envers monsieur Frodon. Pourtant, le mot épine pour moi est signe d'angoisse invisible…..C'est en face de nous, mais qu'on ne peut pas ressentir. La douleur est une réalité nouvelle pour nous….


End file.
